


colonizing a face with a fist

by badgerterritory



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Gen, the one thing i wanted to happen more than any other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 15:44:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4185537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badgerterritory/pseuds/badgerterritory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>nomi's friends don't appreciate anyone disrespecting her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	colonizing a face with a fist

**Author's Note:**

> :)
> 
> (i don't technically endorse punching transphobic parents in the face, but i don't NOT endorse it, so.)

The three of them that were at risk, Nomi and Riley and Will, decided to meet up. Since Nomi couldn’t get out of the country easily, that meant Riley and Will would have to get into the country. Which meant buses or trains to get them around. The way they planned it, Nomi would meet them in New York.

 She was out getting food and supplies for her menstruating girlfriend when she heard, “Michael?” Before she knew it, Wolfgang was in her body, burning with anger on Nomi’s behalf, and she was turning, fist extending, and her mother went down. “The name is Nomi,” Wolfgang said with her mouth, cracking her knuckles.

Sun appeared, pouting a little. “I wanted to do that.”

“That was so unnecessary,” Nomi mumbled as she jogged away. “Seriously. I’m a fugitive, and you go punching someone in public.”

Wolfgang shrugged. “What can I say? I hate bad parents.”


End file.
